So Cold I Could See My Breath
by Coilerfan35
Summary: The way he held her body to him in its most vulnerable state, showed him that he didn’t just have a lust for her, it showed him that he was in love with her, and was always in love with her..ONE-SHOT! TAKE IN M RATING!


**AN: So, I have no idea where this came from, probably because I read a story called Playing With Fire, and I love that song, so I started listening to my Emery songs, and I hit this song. So Cold I Could See My Breath. And I looked up the lyrics and kept singing along until I came up with an idea to make a fan fiction to the song, and so I came up with this little smutty fic. It is only a one shot, but it should be...satisfying...I guess.**

**Again the song is**

**So Cold I Could See My Breath by Emery**

**The song belongs the them.**

**I don't own Bones...Brennan or Booth...though I wish I did...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

They have been doing this dance for too long now. He was losing his control. The chains that hold the savage beast were rusted, and the beast was awoken, and ready for his prey.

Every singly aspect of her body and personality seemed to set him off. The way her jeans clung tightly to her perfect ass and mile long legs, the way her blouses showed off her flat stomach and curved perfectly around her perfectly shaped breasts, the way her eyes sparkled when he made her laugh, it all drove him crazy.

As he sat in his office, his mind wandered, he pictured striding into the Jeffersonian and walking smoothly into her office, closing the door behind him and locking it. He pictured her eyes wide, but dilated in pure lust. His hands would roam over her body before he pressed her against her desk and devoured her mouth, mapping out every curve and crevice of her mouth.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, he was having a real problem. Maybe Sweets was right, maybe he wasn't in love with her before his coma, but that sure didn't stop him from wanting her.

Like a sobering druggie wants cocaine.

_How quickly lust can pretend it's love._

But, lust was only a part of it. He knew that. Sure he wanted her, needed her, but there were other aspects of her being that he did love.

He loved how concerned she became when he proposed a small problem, like not being able to sleep.

He loved how her eyes softened when he arrived, like he was the only sort of relief she could find in the dark world of death and sorrow.

He loved…just how she was. Physically and personally. She is so caring, and kind, and loving, and beautiful both inside and out, and every time he sees her his heart flips, and his stomach churns.

'_Dammit, now I sound like a love drunk teenager_,' Booth hissed in his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to work out a solution.

He needed to know, was this love, or just lust?

After some contemplating, Booth decided on two things, he could look back into his past, and analyze everything that had happened between them, or he could sleep with her, and find out if their combustion would show him his feelings.

Though the second option was VERY tempting, he decided to be a gentleman and go through the first option, before he considered doing the second.

As he thought back on their past, littered with lustful glances, love-filled stares, guy hugs, a single spine-quivering kiss, electrifying touches, jealousy, tension, it all was too much to process.

_The ambiguity shows._

Isn't that true. Even offering her pie could be a form of seduction. It was all too much; he didn't know what he felt.

He wanted her, needed her body draped over him, her screams echoing through the room as her body squeezed his hard-on in a form of dizzying pleasure, her shattering orgasm bringing him to his own release.

But even through his hell-sent thoughts, he also recognized his craving to have her in his arms, to just hold her, and kiss her lightly after a tough day, or a breaking case. He wanted to make her surprise dinners, and soak in hot baths with her, holding her to him and reminding her how special she was, and how much she meant to him.

'_Well shit, time for option 2'_

*****

_You could be the one to stay._

_Made from birth for just this day._

_But something tells me it's not right._

_If we could lose it all tonight._

Should he be doing this? Just waltzing into the Jeffersonian on the course to seduce her just to figure out what he was feeling? Deep down he felt like he was using her, and he knew that was true. Hadn't every man that she had been with just stridden in, fucked her a few times and then left?

"Fuck," he hissed to himself as he noticed he was standing right outside of her office.

He didn't want to lose her, but would this strengthen them? Or tear them apart? Was he willing to take that chance just to find out how he felt about her? What if it was just lust and he really didn't love her? What if he loved her in the most pure form?

"Booth," he calm voice broke him from his reverie, her bright blue eyes fading to grey with uncertainty "Wha-what are you doing here?"

He quickly looked at his watch and noticed it was 10:32. Normally he would call when he would come to get her, not just randomly show up.

"I-I really don't know," he whispered, his eyes glazed over as he tried to form a plan of action. His brain cells failing miserably at his task.

"Are you ok?" Brennan asked quietly, reaching out and touching his arm, that electrifying shock flying through his muscles. That couldn't be just lust right? Love was electricity, lust was blood flowing south.

It seemed both were happening, between her light touches and his eyes roaming over her perfect body and getting a sinful glance down her cleavage.

"Booth," she said again, her fingers gliding up to the sides of his face, her soft finger pads pressing gently into his rough skin, bringing his averted gaze to her eyes "Are you ok?"

There it was….what made him most insane. Those smoldering, blue-grey-green eyes. He felt his fingers start to twitch as he just looked into those precious eyes. He wanted her, needed her, now!

_My hands across your clothes._

_And me without a plan._

He threw his whole self into this. He didn't have a plan, but at this point, he didn't care. He needed her so bad that it fucking hurt, and he was sick of suffering. He was getting his answer tonight, and it was either going to make him the happiest man in the fucking world or it will break him into a billion pieces, that will be danced upon, shredded, and burned.

His hands curved with her hips as he pushed her against the wall, his mouth devouring hers, as he tried to shake her out of her shock, this would be the epiphanal moment, whether he would make love with the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid his eyes on, or if he would be rewarded with a nice sucker punch to the jaw.

He felt her body stir, and her muscles move, but to his relief her mouth moved with his, and her arms rose to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her as her back arched and pressed her pebbled breasts into his chest.

His growl echoed in her mouth, his fingers digging harder into her hips as he thrust his very prominent erection into her heat, sending her back against the wall. His mouth broke from hers and peppered kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, his cock twitching painfully with every kittenish mew, and pleasured moan.

He swore to himself this was going to be quick, to be just a taste of what he felt for her, and if it was meant to be, he would do it right, all night long.

His finger pressed gently into her bare chest and followed down the trail of her shirt, untying the knot of the string that held the two flaps of the shirt together as his finger trailed down her stomach, the toned panes quivering under his touch.

He slid the shirt of her shoulders, and ran his hands over the newly exposed expanse of ivory skin, his palms sliding over her perked breasts, smirking against her mouth as she instantly pressed the mounds into his hands.

His palms traveled over her stomach and wrapped around her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it down her arms, lacing together their fingers before he pulled away from her and looked her in her pleasure glazed irises.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

Brennan's mouth opened to speak, but words weren't able to be formed, so she only leaned forward and captured his lips for another mind blowing kiss.

His arms wrapped around her back and slid over her ass, coming under her knees and bringing one leg to cross over his hip.

She took his lead and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto him for dear life as he stepped forward, and pressed her further into the wall, his head ducking down instantly as he brought one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth.

Sounds of pleasure echoed through the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab as Booth sucked on her glorious nipples, switching between sucking, nipping, and blowing a chilling burst of air onto the moistened nubs.

She closed her eyes and dug her nails into his back, her head spinning in pleasure as he switched between breasts.

She felt her walls begin to clench, even though she wasn't shed of her jeans, she was close to climax, their 5 year tension making her weak, and unable to hold out.

"B-Booth," she whispered, in a breathy voice "I-I need you, inside me."

Booth nodded and pulled down the zipper of her jeans, balancing her in one arm as he pushed the tight fabric down her legs, following with her soaked panties.

Her hands shot out and tore his shirt apart, buttons flying across her office as she pushed the clothing from the panes of his chest, her lips latching onto his skin as she kissed his chest and shoulder while he worked on pushing his own pants down his legs.

He kicked his work pants out of the way and Brennan gave him a break, pushing his boxers down to his ankles, as she looked down at the gorgeous erection rubbing against her stomach.

She reached down and slid her hand from base to head, using her thumb to rub tantalizing circles over the small slit moistened with precum.

"Temperance," he hissed, pulling from her hand "I can't handle that."

"And you think I can?" she whispered back, raising her hips and sliding him into her in one swift motion, their gasps of pleasure quickly escalating into full blown moans.

His hips moved slowly, pushing into her, and pulling almost all the way out before he sunk all the way into her.

"Booth," she groaned "Faster," she panted.

Booth complied and upped his speed, pistoning into her with speed and force Brennan never thought imaginable, her body bouncing against the wall as every verbalized encouragement came out in a scream.

His hand came down between them, and brushed against the soft, darkened auburn curls, damp with her arousal as he brushed his thumb against her swollen clit, pressing into the bundle of nerves before he flicked it gently, and sent her flying over the edge.

Her nails dug deep into his back, his name was screamed from the bottom of her lungs as she broke in his arms, crashing and shaking and spilling around him, whispering his name and her approval over and over and over again as she came down from her high.

Booth pounded into her harder, helping her lengthen her orgasm before he felt his legs twitch, her name coming out in a whisper against her neck as he poured into her, holding her to him with a gentle force to show her that he wasn't going to run. To show her that he found his answer.

Yes, his lust for her was strong, and yes, he wanted every single aspect of her sexually, but if this was only lust, he wouldn't have done what he did.

The way he held her body to him in its most vulnerable state, showed him that he didn't just have a lust for her, it showed him that he was in love with her, and was always in love with her.

They weren't just a boy and girl, with an uncontrollable crush. They were a woman and a man, in the purest love you could find.


End file.
